Falling Petals
by xXxTsuki
Summary: It's the next generation. What do our heros' and heroines' daughters and sons go through? What pain and what joy do they make their way through?
1. Chapter 1 Bloodstained Pink

Falling Petals

Chapter 1

Blood-stained Pink

Kanon had long, blonde hair. Her side fringe was messy as always and she had tucked a cherry blossom behind her ear. She was smiing – in fact, she almost always was. And it was quite clear that she wasn't soft-spoken, excited and enthusiastic were better words to describe her. Her uniform was quite clearly well-worn. It was specially-made, indicating that she was a member of the student council. To be specific – the treasurer. Then you look to Kanon's left.

Saki was the quiet one. She had the same blonde hair as her twin sister, but her eyes were the calm blue ones she proudly shared with her father. She was cool, collected and when she spoke, it was almost always something unexpected. Her uniform too, shouted out the fact that she was a student council member, Vice President.

The sisters were sitting in the student council room. Saki was sitting on the floor, beside Akio – only he sat on the couch. Akio Narimiya was attempting to persuade Saki off the floor. "Saki, it's dirty-"

"You know perfectly well it's not." She was typing at a great speed on her laptop, several manilla folders spread out around her. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a French braid, she had some hairs falling out around her face. Saki was the elegantly beautiful type – no matter how her hair was.

Akio wasn't giving up, "Saki, even so, you really shouldn't-"

"Just give up already."

He looked up to see Kanon at the doorway, Kichi Narimiya – the koutei, behind her. "Oh, Kanon, Kichi!"

Kanon waved cheerfully and quickly went to her sister's side, before receiving a shouted and angry welcome thanks to the five folders she had managed to crinkle.

While the sisters shouted at one another in one of their frequent arguments, Kichi was speaking to his younger brother. "Akio, did you bring-"

"OH MY GOD, I DIDN'T DO IT!!!"

Kichi sighed as the entire room broke out into chaos. How on earth had he managed to receive a group like this one? Kanon and Saki's father certainly hadn't been like his. Kaito's parents hadn't been like this either. So out of the entire collection of friends and family – why was it HIM that received the troublesome group?

-WHACK-

Kichi blinked and saw Kanon swiftly whack Saki on the head with a bundle of pages. It was a friendly whack, but Saki glared up at her sister. "What did you that for?"

Kanon regarded the younger twin coolly, "Because you weren't acting like yourself." And then the two girls started laughing.

Kichi went ahead and face-palmed.

"Eh??!!! Akio forgot it?" Kanon was looking around at the rest of the council, "We don't have the files that have the-"

Kichi cut her off, "Yeah, we don't" He was wishing that Saki would stop nibbling on the gigantic chocolate cookie and help him with managing the explosive Kanon-questions volcano. "Would you mind going and getting it? Akio's acting like a raving maniac and I think I'm the only one here who's capable of keeping him in check." As though to make his point, Akio dropped a massive folder onto the floor in the next room.

Saki nodded and stood, "I'll get it then. Kanon can stay here and use her big maths brain to do her job as treasurer." Then she left. Just like that.

Saki didn't hate her sister. Nor any of the other student council members. But sometimes, they just got too rowdy. Okay. So she could get rowdy too. But still, she was the calmest – fine, Kichi was calmer than her. Either way, she just needed some time away. Saki sat in the limousine, idly staring out. Until she snapped back to life when she heard a screeching of brakes.

Saki whipped around on her seat, and was horrified to see a truck – a semi-trailer no less racing down the intersection. Two cars had already been hit. But now, while it was failing to brake, was heading straight for them. She didn't even have time to scream. She could only stare straight ahead as the harsh metal buckled horribly out of shape, airbags exploded and the pain came.

Kanon couldn't believe it. No. It was a nightmare. It's a horrible, extremely vivid nightmare. It's a nightmare where she couldn't stop crying. She would wake up. And everyone would be okay. Really. But that wasn't true.

"Kano-"

"Shut up!" She broke free of the person's grasp and pushed open the doors. Who cared about her parent's wishes? Who cared about what the doctor's said? She needed Saki, Saki needed her. End of story. She pushed through those surrounding Saki's frail frame. Her vision was blurred. She was crying. "Saki! Saki! Can you hear me?"

Saki's blue eyes were half-open. And they looked up at Kanon weakly. The frown on her face was now a weak smile. "Kanon." She whispered, her voice was so thin, "Onee-chan." It looked as though she was trying to move the one free arm she had – horridly bruised. "Onee-chan."

Kanon took her sister's hand gently as she knelt on the cold floor. It didn't matter. Saki mattered though. "Saki-chan." She could hardly smile, but she did her best – for Saki. She looked so horrible, so weak. Almost inhuman. Because nobody that pale could possibly be real.

Some warmth seemed to flow into Saki's eyes. "Onee-chan…I saw everything…I couldn't believe…that…it was real." She had put so much energy into those words. It hurt Kanon to see her sister talk.

"Saki, don't talk. You're weak."

Saki seemed to find this amusing, as her smile grew a fraction. Just a fraction.

"Saki. Please."

Saki just rocked her head a little. Kanon took that as Saki shaking her head. "Kanon…don't be silly."

Kanon frowned at her sister – they were bickering. "I'm not. You need to rest."

Saki actually managed a small chuckle. So quiet, so small. It was shocking. "Dummie…" Her voice died off, as though she couldn't find something to say.

"I'm not one, Saki."

Saki just kept looking at her sister.

"I swear, those drugs have gotten to your head." Although Kanon was saying light-hearted things, she certainly wasn't feeling like that.

"Kanon…I thought this…was…a dream before…" She looked as though she was hesitant as she spoke. "I'm still hoping…that it is…" Saki looked pained now, she was tearing up. "Because…I don't want to … see onee-chan…cry." Those tears were about to fall. "But…there's no way …that it's a dream."

Kanon frantically shook her head, "No, Saki-chan! It's a dream. It's just a dream! Everyone's okay, you are-"

"It's not a dream." There was some more force in those words, yet they were so gentle at the same time. "Because…in a dream…I can't possibly…be feeling this weak. In a dream…I cannot possibly be feeling disappointed…that Akio…is…not here…I cannot be…trying…my…best to tell…onee-chan…about how much I love…everyone… About…how much…I will miss everyone…" Saki's voice died off, getting weaker and weaker, and then her eyes began to close. And the tears started running down her face.

Then the beep kept going when it started…and all hell broke loose.

The funeral was a grim thing. Kanon, Akio and Kichi were the last ones there. Kanon was still holding the bouquet she had made – a white rose, cyclamens and cherry blossoms. Saki loved those flowers. Kichi and Akio stood by Kanon's side. Both were not crying, but they had cried the night before. More would follow. But today was Kanon's mourning day.

Kanon knelt in front of her sister's grave and laid the flowers down. She was crying. Tears streamed down her near-white cheeks, her blonde hair was loose and this time, not messy. Her floaty black dress was spread out around her. Then she stood. As a sudden anger rounded onto her. She whipped around to Kichi, glaring at him, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!"

Kichi was shocked and took a step back, Akio was the next one to make a move, grabbing Kanon by her wrists, restraining her from taking a lunge at Kichi.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, KICHI!! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT LET HER GO!!! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WAS SILLY ENOUGH NOT TO REME-"

Kichi was shaking his head, "No, Kanon. Please, don't –"

But the screaming continued. The screaming echoed around, beneath the cherry trees that were blooming around them. The accusations still flew, and the tears still flowed.

Finally, Kanon fell to the ground, sobbing.

_It's all his fault._

_Had it not been for him, Saki would not have left._

_Saki would still be here._

_We would be in the student council room._

_Laughing, smiling._

_But it's never going to be like that again. _

_It's all his fault._

_Good luck gives itself luck._

_But whatever luck that it leaves to fall on others._

_Happens to be bad._


	2. Chapter 2 Blooming Cyclamen

Falling Petals

Chapter 2

Blooming Cyclamen

To : CYCLAMEN_ai

BrightNEKO :

Kanon? We're worried about you. Surely the hundreds of emails in your inbox makes that statement ironclad. Kanon, please reply. I can understand how you will delete every single email Kichi sends you, but can you at least talk to me? Maybe you could come to school as well. Don't worry, we'll tell everyone to stay back. I know I sound really cold, but a million pages about how depressed you and I are probably isn't acceptable.

I miss Saki a lot. I guess "miss" isn't a good enough word either…But Saki's still there. I know she is. She won't want you to be unhappy though…well, that's what I think. I don't know her as well as you… I'm sorry.

Love,

Akio

Kanon sighed when she read Akio's email. It was like every single other one she had received – god knows how some members of the student body got her address. But his email stood out…she didn't know why, but it did. She had the mouse hovering over the reply. But then she gave up and closed the window. She couldn't, she just couldn't. Kanon then looked at the wardrobe. Her uniform was there, ironed, hanging there. It was like an invitation.

But did she have the courage to step out of the warm confines of her room and out into the open. It was spring, but it was cold. When Saki wasn't there, it was cold. Even her parents felt it. Haine expressed her feelings openly, crying almost day and night. Takanari did his best by comforting his wife. But they all took it hard. Everybody. Even Kaito. They all worried about her too. She had seen the glances, the worried tones of the adults when they spoke to her. Even Shizumasa had flown back from his business trip, bringing back ten-year-old Kazue, twelve year-old Makoto and thirteen year-old Chikako.

Kazue and Makoto hadn't fawned over her as much as some others. In fact, they did the exact opposite of comforting. The pair had talked about Saki freely. Kazue always spoke with a small, faraway smile. Makoto spoke of Saki fondly too, always discussing her marvellous good points and amusing downsides. Although none of their parents were aware, this actually cheered her up a bit. But just speaking of the loved one that you had lost did not bring them back. Sure, it did, for a little while. But not forever. Even Kazue and Makoto knew it.

To: BrightNEKO

CYCLAMEN_ai :

I think I'll be okay. I'm hoping so, Akio. Nowadays, I always wake up wishing it was a dream. Then, I leave my room and then walk past Saki's. And then I start crying. So…it's not a dream.

Kazue and Makoto are staying over while Uncle and Auntie's house is getting renovated. They're always talking about Saki. But the adults don't know. I'm worried about Mother. She cries so much.

I think I'm going to come to school this week. If I don't our funds are going to disappear due to whatever reckless spending you do. I know it's you Akio. It's always you.

Thank you so much, Akio.

Kanon

The next morning. Kanon had managed something. But it wasn't much. She had managed getting to the front door. Then, she collapsed and passed out. She had to be carried back to her room. Chikako had demanded to stay back and spent the entire day with Kanon.

As if turned out, Chikako was actually an extremely good person to talk to. She was kind of blunt but everything she said was from the heart. She had managed to reduce Kanon to tears by speaking for less than a minute. But there was a statement that Kanon took to heart more than anything else.

"Saki didn't miss a day of school unless she couldn't avoid it, you shouldn't miss school."

And it made sense.

A lot.

BrightNEKO : I cant believe you're online.

CYCLAMEN_ai : I can't either.

BrightNEKO : u didn't come to school?

CYCLAMEN_ai: I made it to the front door before passing out.

BrightNEKO : Oh dear.

CYCLAMEN_ai: I have to see a therapist now.

BrightNEKO : doesn't sound good…

CYCLAMEN_ai : Yea.

BrightNEKO : but it might help.

CYCLAMEN_ai : no offence 2 your judgement but I don't think so.

BrightNEKO : oi, ppl happen to care about u

CYCLAMEN_ai : they care in the wrong way

BrightNEKO : Oh. I wont send any more emails then.

CYCLAMEN_ai : It's ok, you can keep sending them.

BrightNEKO : sure?

CYCLAMEN_ai : Yeah. I like talking 2 u.

BrightNEKO : If you come to school we can talk in person.

CYCLAMEN_ai : I'll do my best.

Akio sighed as stood from his seat and headed downstairs. Kichi had been worrying about Kanon so much. He had hardly slept by taking over her duties as well as answering questions from the rest of the student body. And it wasn't just that. He had poured an impressive amount of energy into getting Chikako and her siblings to know the right things to say to Kanon. Akio couldn't help noting how much Kichi cared about Kanon. But he also knew that Kichi was covering himself with work so he wouldn't have to think about Kanon too much. Or at least, not as much as he used to. Because if he did, he would hurt. Hurt even more than he already did.

_Here lies Saki Togu,_

_Resilient,_

_Special,_

_Beautiful,_

_Unpredictable,_

_Treasured,_

_No matter where she is,_

_No matter how she is,_

_She shall forever remain here,_

_On the face of this earth,_

_In our hearts,_

_Farewell, my beloved._


	3. Chapter 3 Cherry Blossom

Falling Petals

Chapter 3

Cherry Blossoms

Kanon had finally, managed to get out the door. Only, out the door and then into a place she really, didn't want to go to. And where was that? The thereapist's office. Yes. She was seeing a therapist. She wasn't depressed. Really! She was just…upset. After all, any normal person would be like her if they lost their twin sister. So now…she was sitting in front of Dr. Kimura.

Dr. Kimura was…normal enough. Truly, she was. Her long black hair fell to just above her waist and she dressed in pale blue colours. Her earrings were fairly spectacular though. Alright. So she wasn't normal. She dressed like a wealthy person and judging by everything around her…she was. But it was when she spoke when you truly realised exactly how strange she was.

"So you're Kanon Togu…" She was looking down at the sheets she had on her lap.

Kanon nodded hesitantly, "Yes…"

She looked up and studied Kanon. It was actually a little creepy. "So, Saki has died in a car accident. And seemingly because of that, you haven't gone to school for several days. You don't like leaving your room and once you tried leaving the house and you passed out on the doorstep…" She tapped the sheets with her pen, "Is there anything else that I should know?"

Kanon narrowed her eyes. She really disliked this. This woman, who did not even know her, was just reading off some sensitive facts about her life like there was no reason to feel bothered by it at all. And apart from that, who had given her this information? Surely her parents couldn't…oh. Of course they did. Kanon then shoved the issue away for now and pondered on answering. And she settled on not answering. She didn't want to. She didn't want to talk about her sister. No one should want to talk about the fallen blossom. So Kanon didn't speak and she just eyed the clock as it ticked the seconds away. But then came the annoying thing/. Dr. Kimura seemed perfectly fine with waiting.

Five minutes…

Ten minutes…

Twenty minutes…

Thirty minutes…

Kanon finally sighed, "Look, do I _have_ to say something?"

She just smiled a little, "Of course you do, Kanon. If you don't talk, I wait for you to talk. If you don't talk, we don't get anywhere. If you don't talk, you waste time and money." She paused a little, eying her the way a mother lightly scolding her child would, "Do you understand, Kanon?"

Kanon sighed again, deeply. "Fine. I get it. But what if I don't want to tell you anything?"

The psychologist shrugged and twirled the purple pen, "I don't care much to be honest. But I highly suggest you do. That is, if you think I can help."

"I don't think you can help."

She laughed. "That's what I thought you would say. But let me ask you the question, "Why are you not allowing me to hear about Saki?"

That shook Kanon to her very roots. Kanon hadn't heard that question in a long time. She hadn't even heard herself say 'Saki' in…a very long time. She hadn't allowed herself to think about Saki's crazy personality a lot. She hadn't allowed herself to become too immersed in the picture of Saki that sat on her desk in the silver picture frame. Kanon didn't remember Saki's voice properly now too. It was…fuzzy. Unclear. Apart from her cousins' talks about Saki, she hadn't heard much about Saki at all. And before she herself properly realised what was happening, Kanon started to cry. Tears fell at their own accord. Kanon hadn't moved, but all the emotions that she had thrown in a corner and locked away burst out. "I haven't thought of Saki for…" She struggled with the words as her sobs grew stronger.

"Too long, much too long."

To: BrightNEKO

CYCLAMEN_ai:

Akio!!!

I'm asking for a favour. A big one. I think. I know you've got pictures of Saki! And I KNOW that you guys were going out! Oh my god. I just realised. It must have hit you hard, Akio… But I think we're going to be okay. Right? I hope you are! But back to the favour. Can you send over all the pictures of Saki that you have? Thanks a lot

Akio cracked a smile as he read the e-mail. It had been a long time since Kanon had used any type of emoticon in her emails and IM chats. So maybe her therapist was helping. And she was getting better. He also couldn't help smiling at her sudden realisation of him and Saki. It was true. He leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. He loved Saki. He still did. Maybe she wasn't around anymore. Maybe he couldn't hear her voice anymore. Maybe he couldn't hold her hand anymore. Maybe he couldn't keep telling her that he loved her in the many ways he used to. But that didn't stop him from loving her. And Saki would want Kanon to get better right? So he called up his files without hesitation, and sent them back. It was a lot. But if Kanon needed them, he would give.

Then his door opened. Just as he clicked send. And Kichi stepped in. His elder brother raised an eyebrow. "What was that? I swear I-" He broke off when he closed in on the computer screen and his eyes widened at the address. "Akio. You are sending things to Kanon." There was an odd kind of joy in his voice.

Akio laughed and looked up at his brother. "She's been replying to my e-mails. I think she's getting better."

An odd look, something like relief washed over Kichi's face and he sat on Akio's bed. "Thank god, she's getting better."

Akio couldn't help noting that Kichi didn't seem to care that she was refusing to talk to him. It was as though as long as Kanon was getting better, he didn't mind. In fact, it was like he just wanted Kanon to be happy, regardless of how. If it meant to exclude himself out of the picture, he would do so glady. Akio pondered to himself as he set about calling up the Student Council files. _He loves her so much. He would truly do anything for her. But does that mean that they will never be together? _It was a sad thought. But it might turn out true. And the fact that hurt him most was that Kichi didn't seem to care.

Kanon took a deep breath as she stepped out of the limousine. She slammed the door behind her quickly before she had a chance to dive back in. The blonde-haired girl surveyed the entrance of the school. She was there and hour early and she cracked a small smile to see those there. Akio and Kichi had taken the effort to be there and meet her. Even Chikako had come over from the junior section of the school. They all seemed a little nervous, and funnily enough, Kanon was as well. And before she realised she was starting to cry. Chikako ran forward and pulled her cousin into a hug, Akio stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. They reassured her, and she felt safe as she began to cry freely.

_But something's not right,_

_I feel safe and warm,_

_Truly, I do,_

_But something's missing,_

_I don't know what,_

_I don't really want to know either,_

_But there's something missing,_

_There's an empty space,_

_Maybe I'll just sit under the tree for a while,_

_And ponder that idly,_

_Because, maybe I'm going to be okay,_

_Just maybe, I might not miss that empty space,_

_And just maybe,_

_I might be able to fill it one day,_

_One day,_

_When I can embrace the cherry blossoms,_

_Without hesitation and tears._


	4. Chapter 4 Rewinding Flower

Fallen Petals

Chapter 4

Rewinding Flower

Kanon opened the door to the Student Council room hesitantly. It seemed so long ago since she had stepped inside. She studied the walls, the couch, the beanbags, the coffee table, the rug. All of them contained so many memories. The couch held memories of them together, drinking hot chocolate, laughing, discussing problems. The beanbags were special too – they had bought them together, filled them together, and scattered them across the room. Together. The coffee table was piled with memories – of them eating deserts Akio liked to bring, of paper fights. And then there was the rug. There were memories of them kneeling together on the rug, talking, typing on laptops. It took a lot to hold back the tears, but she managed. Kanon walked along the walls, studying the room. Every inch of it. Because the room held a lot.

Akio stepped in, back from his lesson, holding a large folder. He paused at the door, watching Kanon. There seemed to be so much concentration in her, and he didn't feel like disturbing her. But Kanon turned and saw him and she smiled. It was gentle, frail.

"Akio. Hi."

It was a start. "Hi Kanon. How are you?" Almost immediately, he wished that he could rewind and think of something better to say.

Kanon hesitated as she stepped beside a pink beanbag – her favourite. "I think I'll be okay." She was honest. Always.

Akio smiled weakly, glad that he hadn't upset her terribly. "That's good to hear." He dumped the ring binder onto the coffee table and sank into his usual position on the couch.

"Of course it is…how about you?"

There was a long pause. "Same…I think."

"Liar."

"So maybe I am, what of it?"

Kanon frowned at him, "You should make an effort to get better."

He shrugged in response, "I'm busy."

Kanon sighed, "You mean that you're busy with things that started from…" She broke off, unable to say the next part.

Thankfully, Akio ignored that part, "Yes. I am. Don't worry about me, Kanon." As he spoke, he heard a footstep, maybe Kanon had missed it.

Kichi had heard them speaking. He had been about to enter the room but decided against it. Perhaps it would be better if he didn't intrude onto Kanon's personal time and space. He had no right to do so. He had upset her in a serious way, and he would have to live with it. He stood by the door, out of sight, and listened to them for a moment. And before he had a chance to slump against the wall, he turned and walked down the corridor. Outside. Into the light rain. It wasn't enough to wash away his pain, but it was enough to calm his crying heart.

Chikako watched from the classroom window. The light rain had caught most of the class' attention, and many were looking out the window. But while they watched in wonder as the rain came down, knocking down the cherry blossoms, Chikako watched the blossoms and water fall onto the figure standing beneath a tree. Kichi. The image sent a pained feeling to her heart. She hadn't felt that for a long time. But it was a strong reminder. A reminder of how he would never love her, and they would never be together.

Fortunately, the bell that signified the end of class sounded at that moment. Her head was bent down low as she stood and pushed her books into her bag. She stood, not bothering to push her chair in. And without a word to anyone, she ran. She sprinted down the stairs, out the door, into the rain. Chikako wasn't really sure of why she had. But maybe, she wondered, as the tears began to fall, she thought that maybe it was so that no one could tell that she was crying.

As she cried, sobbing quietly alone in the rain, she fell to her knees, dropping her bag as she attempted to suppress her tears with her hands. There was so much pain. So much pain that was steadily creeping out of her as the rain fell around her. It would be so much better if the pain had stayed inside.

A part of her wanted to stay there, crying her pain away. Another part wanted someone to hold her and tell her it was okay. Someone who could wipe away her tears.

Kanon sat in front of Dr. Kimura, somewhat nervous. The phycologist made her nervous. Maybe it had something to do with her uncanny ability to reach deep inside her and press the button that set off the tears.

"Hello, Kanon. How was your day? I heard you went to school."

Kanon nodded, "Yeah…it was okay. I think."

She smiled coyly, "Haha, I hear that 'I think' a lot from people. So what's disturbed you now?"

"Nothing."

She threw her pen at the wall at an alarming speed. "Kanon, it's about time you understood that lying does nothing at all. I need you to tell me things. Otherwise this process will take ridiculously long and a lot of people will be very unhappy."

Kanon scowled. "Fine." There was more force in her voice. "There's this guy at school, Akio. He's the only one I replied to e-mails, and now I talk to him a lot at school. He used to go out with Saki, only in secret, and I didn't know."

Dr. Kimura smiled, "What? You like him now?"

"I don't know."

"Now that's interesting."

Kanon raised an eyebrow, "Interesting?"

"Yes, quite. Don't worry about why though. I'll just mull over this for now."

"And that's all?"

"Well, I suggest try figuring out your true feelings for him."

"Then?"

"Then do what you think is right."

"Oh."

"Yes. You can leave now."

To:CYCLAMEN_ai

BrightNEKO:

Hi, Kanon

I was wondering it you were okay. Because while we were talking today…you were a bit…out of it? I don't know. You just didn't seem right. Well, to be honest. You don't seem right a lot of the time nowadays. But, that's not my point. Just, about today. Are you alright? Did I do anything to upset you?

-Akio

To:BrightNEKO

CYCLAMEN_ai:

Um…

That's not it. It was something else. I'll tell you later…if I can figure it out, that is. I'm sorry I'm being so vague when you are so worried. But please don't worry. I'm okay. Really.

-Kanon

_On the day it stops raining,_

_On the day the clouds part,_

_On the day I smile again,_

_Maybe I'll find my answer to everything,_

_And I'll tell you that answer,_

_But now,_

_I have to learn again,_

_I have to find out things again,_

_I have to press play,_

_Because I've rewinded by accident,_

_But when I get to the spot I left off,_

_I'll become me again,_

_I'll be able to tell you my answer._


	5. Chapter 5 White Rose

Falling Petals

Chapter 5

White Rose

To:PASSEDchanceZ

CYCLAMEN_ai:

I'm confused. I don't even know why I'm sending you this. Obviously, that's showing exactly how confused I am. It's weird. I don't even remembering confiding in you before. The only e-mails I send you are usually ones about student council funds and such…

-Kanon

To:CYCLAMEN_ai

PASSEDchanceZ:

Kanon, I'm sorry. I don't think I can help with your confusion. Maybe you should ask Akio about it. I'm not so good with this kind of thing. I know you haven't ever realised, but it's true. Truer than you think. But I do know one thing. I'm very happy. Because you've started talking to me again.

Sorry,

Kichi

Kanon frowned at Kichi's reply. What he said made sense. But she had been hoping that he could help. Clearly, he had no idea of what the problem was. Her eyes skimmed absentmindedly over a framed picture. It was taken on the day Kichi had been elected Koutei. Akio had an arm around Saki, and Kanon was standing beside her sister, grinning widely. Kichi stood behind the three of the, smiling a little awkwardly. It was one of the happiest memories she had ever had. She considered pressing the reply button on the email, but she chickened out and pressed delete. She wasn't brave. She wasn't brave enough to talk back to Kichi after he replied to her. She felt so low as a person.

Kanon sighed as she closed the window on the computer and then called up all the photos she had of Saki. She started the slideshow, sat back and watched. The first one was one of Saki sitting in a cherry tree, listening to music on her headphones while she ate her lunch. Clearly, this was one of the ones Akio had taken without Saki's knowing. The next was something more cheerful, Saki was taking a picture of herself, and at the last moment, as it seemed, Akio had poked his head in. That one made Kanon giggle, truly, it was enjoyable to think of. The next picture that appeared was during one of Kanon and Saki's arguments. The next was a beautiful picture of Saki laughing. Kanon knew who had taken that one. Akio.

Then she frowned. Akio. His name meant something special nowadays. She thought of him highly, a great friend. But, she wondered often if there was more than that. He was a year younger than her, born in late December, but what did that have anything to do with it? She pondered him. Truly, she liked him. He was helpful, kinder than many other guys she knew. And he truly understood her. Everything he said was so genuine too. So…did she love him?

She didn't know.

Chikako had her hand hovering over the doorbell. She really wanted to press it. But another part of her was quaking in fear. As though her life relied on pressing the doorbell and then saying the right thing. And in a way, maybe it did. She took a deep breath and then pressed the button. Then, she demanded her legs not to move. The obeyed. She took a sharp intake of breath when the door opened. And Ushio, Kichi and Akio's mother answered.

"Chikako-chan?"

Chikako felt slightly uncomfortable but went on anyway, "May I speak to Kichi?"

Ushio smiled gently and nodded, "Yes, it's fine." She turned behind her and called out for Kichi, "Kichi! Someone wants to see you!"

When he came down the stairs, Ushio left, gesturing to the door, "Stay outside if you want, we don't mind."

Kichi had an eyebrow raised. "Chikako, what are you doing here?"

"I want to tell you something."

He stayed silent, an indication for her to go on.

"I wasn't sure that I would ever be able to bring myself to tell you this but…"

Kichi frowned, whatever this was, it was causing Chikako a lot of problems, "Are you sure you need to tell me?"

Her nodding was pretty frantic and so was that blush. "I have to tell you. I must. Otherwise I'm going to forever regret it." She heaved a breath before speaking. "I love you."

Kichi's response was something she would want to forget. He leaned down a little, so his eye was closer to Chikako's. "Chikako," his voice was gentle, tender, and worried, "You aren't in love with me. And I think you know it." His tone of voice was completely truthful, as though he believed only that – and he did. "You don't love me. Your true love is still out there somewhere. But it's not me."

Chikako had tears in her eyes as she looked up at him. "No." She couldn't control the tears for much longer and they rolled down her cheeks. "No! I love you! Only you!" She couldn't believe what was happening.

Kichi had a pained look in his eyes. "Chikako, it's the truth. Maybe you haven't realised it yet. But it's the truth."

She was still refusing the reality. "No! It isn't! I love you! But-" She broke off as a fresh wave of tears streamed down her face. This time, there was no rain to hide her sorrow. "It's Kanon."

He didn't have a reply to that.

"You love Kanon. She's the person you think is your special person."

"It's true."

"That's why you were getting me, Kazue and Makoto to help her."

"Yeah."

"And that's the reason why you're so unhappy these days."

"Yeah."

Chikako didn't respond, she just turned and left. She didn't have anything left to say. She wasn't angry. She was just filled with despair. Kichi was in love with her cousin. He was in love with the girl that accused him of Saki's death. He was in love with the girl that refused to speak to him. He was in love with the girl that led to his exhaustion and despair. He was in love with Kanon. And she couldn't beat Kanon. She was like a god, impossible to match, nor defeat.

To:BrightNEKO

CYCLAMEN_ai:

Hi Akio!

I think I need to talk to you. What I'm going to tell you I can't say here. At least, I'm not entirely sure of how to phrase. So I guess you listening to my stuttering in real life is better than a bad explanation online that took an hour to type. Right? I hope so. At least, that's what Saki would say… Either way, could we meet up tomorrow? At the park, 3:00pm? That's when I leave my session with Dr. Kimura.

Thanks,

Kanon.

To:CYCLAMEN_ai

BrightNEKO:

Sure!

I'll be there!

Kanon felt a rush of relief when she read Akio's reply. Whatever her feelings were, they were complicated. And he was the best person to help her. At least, that's what she thought. But there was more thinking to do.

_I think I'm worthy of your love,_

_Maybe I'm not,_

_And maybe this love isn't real,_

_Maybe it's a mirage,_

_A hallucination of mine,_

_But either way,_

_I think you can help,_

_I think you can help clear things up,_

_Maybe you can push the dark away,_

_Actually,_

_I'm sure you can,_

_Definitely._


	6. Chapter 6 Pull Away the Petals

Falling Petals

Chapter 6

Pull Away the Petals

The park was a very quiet place. The grass was a lush green, damp from the rain. The trees weren't cherry trees but they gave a calming environment. Kanon smiled to herself as she sat on a bench beneath a tree, waiting for Akio's arrival. She didn't need to wait long, for he was soon running up to her from the park entrance. "Kanon!"

Kanon smiled, and stood, smiling warmly, "Hi Akio."

"Hi, how was the therapist?"

"Urgh. Please not this."

Akio laughed. It was gentle, warm. "Okay. You don't have to answer that."

Kanon couldn't help smiling, "Thanks."

"So what was it that you wanted to say?"

This was the hard part. She had been replaying what she had been intending to say, rehearsing it in her mind. But now, all her preparation crashed to the ground and shattered into a billion pieces. In the end, she was doing it impromptu. As many things in the world turned out to be, she realised. "I guess it's hard to say."

He just shrugged, "Lots of things are."

Kanon couldn't agree more. "Okay. I'll do my best."

"Your best will exceed expectations."

Kanon smiled uneasily, "Just shut up and listen."

Akio happily obliged by smiling and waiting for her to speak.

"I was thinking." Her voice was hesitant, nervous. "There was so much that was confusing me. Like who I truly loved." Her voice shook, ever so slightly, and she found herself taking a break. She had to. "I thought for a long time. And I thought, I thought that I loved you. But…"

He had taken her hand, ever so gently and spoke to her in a soft tone, like feathers falling from the sky like snow. "You don't love me, Kanon. There is someone else you love."

She smiled a little, all of a sudden that action seemed so hard. Why? "That's what I thought. I knew there was someone else."

"_I give my best wishes so you may find him."_

Kichi lay down on the beautiful grass in the Waltz Haagen. It was a beautiful day. It was bright, warm and he had thrown away his coat, it was spread out, a few metres away from him. A few strands of his black hair fell in his eyes. That was the main feature he shared with his father, he shared his mother's beauty though, but Akio was the main receiver of that. He had slivery-violet hair like Ushio and his eyes were much the same. He sat up when he heard someone enter, rubbing his eyes lazily. He had been starting to doze off. Then he froze when he saw Kanon standing in front of him.

Her blonde hair was messily tied up into a bun and held there with a hairpin. Her uniform was messy as ever, crumpled and wrinkled in several places and she had failed to button up two buttons on her blouse. Her tie was loose. And amusingly out of place was her perfect, straight skirt. But what striked him most heavily was the flower she held in her hands. It was five forget-me-nots on a stem. They were uniform. They were all the beautiful blue that he loved. It was the perfect forget-me-not he had told her about when they were thirteen, lying down together in the Waltz Haagen, looking up at the night sky. It was then, when he had admitted his love for flowers to Kanon.

_She had asked the question tentatively after he spoke of his love for all flowers. "So do you love nothing but flowers?"_

_He had replied slowly, composing his answer carefully, "I love flowers with all my heart. But I can also love a person with all my heart."_

_She had frowned a little, rejecting the statement, "You can't love two things equally with all your heart."_

_He then scolded her, amused, "Of course you can."_

_She smiled a little, also amused, "Then you must tell me how."_

_He laughed then, just a short laugh, but it was joyful, warm. "Flowers and people may live in the same world, but they are still in completely different dimensions."_

_She still didn't understand, rocking her head side to side, "I don't understand."_

_So he tried again, gentle blue eyes on her brown ones. "In the land of flowers, I love them. But in the land of people I love just one person with the entirety of my heart."_

_Then, she understood and smiled up at the stars, "That makes sense."_

He stared at the forget-me-nots, amazed at so many different degrees. "True love. Memories. The perfect forget-me-not."

Kanon added more to his words with a small smile, though her eyes were gathering tears, "A love for flowers. But a completely different love for people."

He stood from his position and took a few steps forward, which brought him face to face with her. As he stood, he plucked a nearby flower and when he took her hand, he placed that flower in it as well. It was a beautiful hydrangea. He smiled at her gently, seeing the realisation in her tearing eyes. And his heart rejoiced when she murmured the words he had told her so long ago.

"Thank you for understanding."

Kanon remembered that night. They had lay down surrounded by a bed of hydrangeas. They had stared up at the night sky. And he had told her the many meanings flowers held. Some she dismissed, but others she drew in and kept locked in her heart. When he gestured to a hydrangea, she listened to his explanation of them intently. And it was clear that one of his greatest loves in the flower world was the hydrangea. And as he spoke more and more, eventually reaching the forget-me-not which was the last flower that he spoke of. And she treasured the words he had spoke then.

"_If the person I love were to bring me a forget-me-not, I would know that I have found the person truly for me."_

Back then, she had no love for him. At least, no true love. It was a childish kind of love, a fondness most friends shared. Now, though, as he leaned in, and fulfilled the dream she hadn't been dreaming for so long, she realised that the childish love they had had turned into something more beautiful. It was like a snowdrop blossoming into a red rose in full bloom. Her tears fell, but they weren't sorrowful tears. Every crystal drop that fell was like a symbol of her joy, of her great love for the god of flowers.

Kichi broke away after what seemed to be an age and he smiled down at her, "So you forgive me?"

Kanon shook her head, "What was there to forgive in the first place?"

"I was hoping that was your answer."

_I brought you the perfect forget-me-not,_

_You gave me the perfect thank you,_

_And after that,_

_You gave me a fulfilled dream,_

_Perhaps, there is more that I could give,_

_But I know,_

_That if I tried to give,_

_You would shake your head,_

_Smile,_

_And then place those gifts aside,_

_And give me much more,_

_So how should I give you gifts?_

_Dear hydrangea,_

_I'm not sure,_

_But if taking your gifts,_

_And accepting them whole-heartedly,_

_Makes you happy,_

_Then that is my gift to you._


	7. Chapter 7 Full Bloom

Falling Petals

Chapter 7

Full Bloom

"How irritating."

Kanon looked up from her frantic typing and studied Kichi's facial expression.

"Is something wrong?"

He nodded as he slipped a page into a folder. "I really want to make you my platinum, the problem is, nobody in the entire history of this school has ever held two positions in the student council."

She raised and eyebrow, "That's a bad thing?"

"Who knows, really," He mused, "But it might upset our student body, leading us to become quite unpopular."

Kanon just laughed, "Silly. If it's that problematic, don't make me you platinum."

Kichi remained stubborn as ever, "I must. But if I were to remove you from your position as treasurer, our funds are going to take a plummet."

"God, you are so silly sometimes."

"I know. I know. You can still be treasurer, blah blah blah."

Kanon laughed at his juvenile statement, "Oi, if you really want me to be platinum, make me platinum, it's not like the new secretary hasn't got maths skills."

The koutei frowned at this new piece of information, "Akio found a secretary?"

"Yes," she nodded as she reached for her mug of hot chocolate, "You know, Mayu."

Kichi nearly fell off his chair, "Oh my god. Kasgua and Kiriaki's kid."

She laughed, "Yes, Mayu-chan is our new secretary."

The koutei though, was still talking, "I still can't believe that abomination of a marriage. Kiriaki didn't even look-"

Kanon had thrown a balled up piece of paper at his head, "Stop dissing Mayu's parents and make up your mind about making me platinum."

Kichi smiled slyly when Kanon spoke. She stood, crossed the room to where she sat and which a few deft movements had her in his arms. He murmured softly next to her ear, his words meant only for her. "You were my platinum the moment you arrived on this earth."

_And for some reason, that statement seemed so correct._

Mayu stood beside Akio, growing redder by the moment. "Me, secretary?" Her voice was higher pitched than normal, another indication of her nervousness.

Akio nodded, smiling, "Of course. We would enjoy your company. Even Kanon said so."

Mayu nodded hesitantly, "Oh. Alright, I guess."

Akio grabbed her hand and started half-dragging her down the corridor, "Come along, let's go meet the koutei and his new platinum." He said so in a sing-song tone which eased Mayu's nervousness…just a little.

_Saki,_

_I still love you,_

_I still love how you smiled,_

_I still love your eyes,_

_I still love your gentle smile,_

_You'll always be with me,_

_But,_

_I want to ask,_

_To ask your permission,_

_Is it okay?_

_Is it okay for me,_

_To maybe,_

_One day,_

_Fall in love with someone,_

_Because I hope,_

_That one day,_

_I might,_

_Someone that I treasure,_

_As much as I do you,_

_Thank you,_

_I love you._

Kanon didn't mind. She didn't mind the glances, the stares, the voices that surrounded her as she walked. Nothing mattered. She loved Kichi. Kichi loved her. What more was there to it? She was his platinum. That's all that mattered. Lost within the mist of her daydreams, she nearly walked into a pillar, but by missing the pillar, she crashed into…Kichi.

He grabbed her hand as she nearly tripped again and pulled her into an upright position as he planted a kiss on her head. "Silly girl."

Kanon started blushing furiously. And as though blushing in front of Kichi wasn't bad enough, she was doing it in front of a fairly large amount of the student body too. As it turned out, she did mind. But at least Kichi was there.

_When you fell from the tree,_

_Tears came to my eyes,_

_I cried for the fallen flower,_

_But when you fell,_

_I looked around at the other flowers,_

_I saw their tears,_

_Except for the Hydrangea's,_

_But I was wrong,_

_The Hydrangea hid its feelings,_

_To help the forget-me-not,_

_That hated it so much,_

_When the forget-me-not stopped crying,_

_It grew confused,_

_Didn't it hate the Hydrangea?_

_No,_

_The forget-me-not,_

_Was in love with the Hydrangea,_

_For a long time,_

_Before it finally realised it's love,_

_When I'm with the Hydrangea,_

_I'll think about you,_

_Dearest fallen cherry blossom._

Chikako sighed, leaning against the tree. She was happy for Kichi and Kanon, truly, she was. But still, there was something like emptiness inside her. And then there was the unsurity. She had thought over it for … a long time. And she realised, as she looked up at the sky, that there had been someone else. There must have been. Of course. Someone she had been neglecting while she had been blindly running after the koutei.

It stuck her like lightning. Ayumu Wakahisa. The black-haired, blue-eyed Middle School Student Council President. Ayumu who gave her the handmade bookmark. Ayumu who never missed a single one of her birthdays. Ayumu who always asked about her when she got to class late. Ayumu who handed her any homework she missed out on. Ayumu who always smiled at her. Ayumu who always understood what she cried about. Why she laughed. And how she thought.

"Ayumu…"

There was a rustle above her and Chikako screamed as Ayumu, smirking landed beside her. "You said something?"

Chikako felt her face heat up almost immediately. "Um, yeah."

"Thought so."

_Forget-me-not,_

_Hydrangea,_

_Cherry blossom,_

_Red Carnation,_

_Lilac,_

_Wallflower,_

_I'm a snowdrop._

_What are you?_


End file.
